Resources may exist in subterranean fields that span large geographic areas. As an example, hydrocarbons may exist in a basin that may be a depression in the crust of the Earth, for example, caused by plate tectonic activity and subsidence, in which sediments accumulate (e.g., to form a sedimentary basin). Hydrocarbon source rock may exist in a basin in combination with appropriate depth and duration of burial such that a so-called “petroleum system” may develop within the basin. Various technologies, techniques, etc. described herein may facilitate assessment of a basin and, for example, development of a basin for production of one or more types of resources.